


Inbetween Consequences

by Pudiichoo



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Continuation of Stress Reliever, Double Penetration, Embarrassment, I want to take a risk so I'm writing a more extreme one, I'm sorry for this haha, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Burt, Top Charles, Toppat Henry, slight blood don't worry it's just a bruise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pudiichoo/pseuds/Pudiichoo
Summary: Ever since the Meeting incident, Toppat Leader Henry Stickmin was fueled with rage and defeat. Not only did he show more vulnerability but he completely gave in to the Pilot and that honestly made his brain go insane, Of course, no one knew what happened in the Meeting. Well, Except for Burt.
Relationships: Burt Curtis/Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin/Burt Curtis
Comments: 6
Kudos: 190





	Inbetween Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try something a bit extreme! So it's a bit longer than usual :,D forgive me I'm not really so skilled in writing I just like writing though.. enjoy! <3

Ever since the Meeting incident, Toppat Leader Henry Stickmin was fueled with rage and defeat. Not only did he show more vulnerability but he completely gave in to the Pilot and that honestly made his brain go insane, Of course, no one knew what happened in the Meeting. The only thing that happened afterwards was Charles Calvin was transferred home safely while Henry woke up deprecating everything that happened in the meeting because not only did it slander his train of thought of Charles joining the Toppat clan but his legs are also absolutely sore. No one knew what happened, well except for Burt.

Burt Curtis was Henry Stickmin's temporary Right Hand Man. Mostly because his features stood out looking like Charles with his body build, his fairly tall height, his Headsets that form the same shape as the Pilot's headsets and especially his knowledge towards piloting the Spaceship despite his lazy habit of mostly not caring if something went wrong. Henry wouldn't acknowledge that he sees Burt as a slightly separate person but it's obvious so Burt never bothered asking, nor would he care because as long as he's still getting paid in a good amount in his job he doesn't care of what's occurring.

But lately, Henry's temper has gotten rather worse. Ever since the meeting with Charles he has been pushier with commands, completely asserting his dominance in the airship. Doubling their criminal operations around the world by stealing and sometimes killing. It has gotten more critical for Burt too, ever since Henry told him what happened during that meeting he has been making Burt work thrice as much as before. Arranging meetings, Piloting the ship towards a specific location, delivering Henry's messages to distant clan members but also having to sit through the Toppat Leader's 8 hours worth of nagging. Reginald and Right Hand Man may still be Toppat clans but they don't know how painful Burt has to go through being the Right Hand Man of a Leader who's pride is stretching through space.

Today was nothing but another hectic day, Toppat Members advancing into pods to go to Earth and being sent to steal something while the remaining ones give guidance through earpieces or perhaps some get ready for another heist. Henry desired to do everything to piss off the Government, he abhorred the fact the stupid Pilot got him feeble again for messing with his feelings. Henry stood in front of the huge window, gazing at the view of the earth as a few pods launch towards that direction. 

His office was rather dark, with only space and the stars casting a small amount of light towards his office. During moments like this, he would be at peace as he watches every star twinkle with delight but this isn't the perfect time. He nipped onto his fingernails out of anger but immediately stopped when he heard two knocks and his office door open.

"Sir, I have bad news, The Red Diamond Heist was a complete fail since the Government had tripled the defence in that museum in advance. We had to withdraw or else we would've lost too many men."

Burt spoke out, a normal Toppat Member would have stammered or recoiled in fear knowing the Toppat Leader is horrifying during his darkest times. But Burt has gotten used to his destructive personality being his Right Hand Man for a whole year, so he did not hesitate to bring out the horrendous news to the Leader. Burt closed the door behind him and waited for further instructions. Henry completely stood frozen not bothering to turn around but instead, he bit onto the knuckles of his fist out of pure anger. he could scream, he could throw the things around him but he controlled it. His sharp tooth did not help with the fact his hand was starting to bleed, letting a stream of blood trickle onto the red carpet he stood on. 

From the corner of Burt's eye, he noticed the droplets of blood making its way downwards. He silently left the office to fetch a first aid kit understanding that his boss is having his daily destructive episodes. The corridors were a mess, so many Toppat Members were scrambling and trying to avoid knocking onto one another. He was practically the only one walking in the hallways, maintaining his composure and his signature tired face. 

The hallway towards the medic room was empty because it's an absolute dead end, making it completely undisturbed for Burt to walk by knowing there are no panicked Toppat Members at sight. He entered, knowing there was nobody inside because everyone was too busy getting ready for their own assigned heist. He looked through the cabinets to find some ointments and bandages, hoping that at least it could help the bruise that will slowly turn into a wound if Henry doesn't stop that unhealthy habit of his. Burt also had his fair share of Henry being downright aggressive towards him despite having a complete advantage regards to strength and height but it's not like it hurts him. Yes, there would be scratches and bite marks on his arm but that usually just feels like ant bites to him.. that simply stays for 3 days... 

Burt wouldn't call it abusive, Henry never really punched, Kicked or Threw anything at him like a raging drunk Husband coming home from work but it's more of taking care of a moody prideful cat, always needy for attention but also likes to scratch and bite. Every time he thinks of comparing his boss to a black cat makes him chuckle slightly, not like his face muscles can express many emotions but it was something. Once he got all of the supplies he needed he decided to finally head out and go back to the office to aid his salty boss.

Despite his mental description of his Boss, he knew he had his reasonings on how he got the Toppat Leader status. It was a shocker to everyone when he decided to betray the Government at the last moment and annihilating half of the military, He truly was a wolf in sheep's clothing during those days. He still has that spark yet half of it slowly dissolved when he became dependent on his clan, making him lowkey vulnerable when alone.

Getting lost in his thoughts made him realize he was actually nearby the Office door already, fewer members were rushing around this time but he didn't bother noticing them. Momentarily with medical supplies on one hand he stood in front of the office door, giving it two soft knocks to indicate he was present. After a few minutes, there was no response so he decided to welcome himself in just like awhile ago.

As Burt entered, The Toppat Leader remained standing on the same spot where he saw him a while ago. Still frozen with blood trickling down like droplets of rain. Poor Henry, who knows what could be going in his consciousness during these hours, especially when he is being dominated by his anger. 

"I don't need it, I'm perfectly fine this injury will heal soon. We need to progress further with the plans."

Burt wasn't taking that bullshit, after being his Right Hand Man for a whole year he knew how hard-headed he could be when it comes to his well being. It did feel like taking care of a cat, and that's an insult to cats knowing he has seen better attitudes from those furballs than what Henry is showing.

He slowly approached Henry as the tap of his shoes echo through the room on every step he takes. As he was already next to the Leader himself he grabbed onto his wrist, Henry was about to resist and pull away but Burt tightened his grip.

"You need it, Henry. You can give instructions during the patching up."

Burt's voice was stern, he knew he'd get an earful afterwards for suddenly showing a sign of disrespect. While to Henry it was the complete opposite, he never heard Burt say his first name with a serious tone. He lowered his defence and decided to sit down on the chair that was nearby, Burt took that as a signal and decided to get down on one knee to aid the hand that currently has 2 deep holes that are plunging out blood.

The whole time Burt was treating the injury there were no words exchanged, Henry had his full focus on Burt's hands that was gently wrapping up his hand with bandages and making sure he wasn't hurt anymore. He glances slightly at Burt's face, still having that tired expression that never leaves his face. Now that he realized he never really got to examine his own Right Hand Man that much, he was amazing in his way. He can completely comprehend a situation if he actually put effort to, his lazy habits are still present but it has been rarely showing since Henry was a bit pushy these past months. 

"There that should do it y-"

Henry closed his eyes leaned down to press his forehead gently against the other, holding one of Burt's hands with both his hands. That completely caught the other off guard but Burt closed his eyes and decided to accept the situation, both of them stayed like that for a while, no words were exchanged. Just peace and silence as the stars continue to twinkle around them.

"Thank you for always being here for me Burt."

Henry's voice was melodious, it wasn't his usual shouting, prideful voice. It was sincere and full of care, for once they both decided to understand one another. both gazed at each other while some light illuminated inside the office. Burt finally saw the huge smile Henry loved showing, revealing his sharp teeth that shined bright. He decided to smile slightly, it wasn't a lot but Henry knew that smile expressed a lot.

Afterwards, they both plotted their next plans on the heist. Making precise steps onto their progression and making sure to completely say "Fuck you" to the World.

\---------------------

The Military was fuming, The amount of Mockery the Toppat Clan is doing to them is utterly a mind break at this point. In a week, the Toppat Clan has progressed fast. No one knew what happened but every location felt like it was getting claimed by the Clan. With that, they had to send Charles on a solo mission to the airship and try to figure out what's going on, and if he were lucky he could take down the whole clan if he could while the rest of the military had to defeat the Clan and reclaim the spots that have been taken over.

Charles felt like he had this in the bag, but he had some suspicions on what could've caused Mr Stickmin to snap badly. All he could remember was their heated session from months back and he seemed to have softened the time it was over, he doesn't understand what flipped his switch. 

"Did I leave him that sore?"

Charles thought to himself but simply chuckled it off. His childish personality remained present despite how drained he felt ever since the betrayal. It truly did hurt him, They were the greatest partners fighting crime yet he decided to drop him off like a piece of a candy wrapper for God's sake he even broke him out of The Wall! He brushed off the thought for now and decided to focus on driving to the Airship. 

Once he got near he found a nearby vent, he opened it up and decided to start crawling and maybe find his way to a familiar room. The Airship was indeed a big ship so it's going to be a big struggle to get through the stupid vents without getting lost at least once or twice.

" I swear Henry, I will defeat you eventually. It's either you become one of us or I take you and your whole clan down."

Charles Mumbled to himself before he started walking through room by room in the vents, unfortunately, some vent gates open from underneath so he has to be careful onto applying too much pressure or else he might fall through and eventually get caught or worst, killed.

\----------------

"I don't think we should be doing this right now..."

Burt's voice was a whisper, where he is right now is in his boss' bedroom with nothing but only a bit of light illuminating from the gap of the curtains. It was dark but still slightly seeable. With his back pressed onto the pillows, there was no other than Henry himself in between his legs. 

Unzipping his pants as his dick suddenly starts throbbing from the hot exhales Henry is producing in front of it. Burt can't remember what happened, all he could recall is celebrating with the other members about the successful Heists with some alcohol and the next thing he knew he was being dragged inside a room nobody else besides the leader himself has been in. The room was very cold but Burt's body starts heating up badly as Henry proceeds to fidget with his pants. 

"Shhhh just let me do my thing and you'll feel great in no time."

Henry spoke out as he proceeds to hold onto Burt's now erect cock, The touch made Burt flinch a bit but that reaction simply made Henry want more, so he decided to put the whole thing in his mouth. Completely deep throating his length, Burt couldn't help but pant and grip the sheets. The wet saliva coating his dick felt hot and it was sending shocks of pleasure throughout his body.

Burt used one of his hands to cover his mouth, he couldn't bare create so much sound over a simple blowjob but he couldn't help it. The Henry does it makes it looks like he was born to do, his sharp tooth gently glides down his dick sending more shocks through Burt's body. The cold room was not helping the fact even no matter how chilly it gets, his uniform and this heated session just makes the situation even steamy. 

Henry started to speed up and Burt doesn't know how long he can hold it in much longer, he decided to pull Henry away from his dick and pin him down the soft cushion. both completely panting as a drool continues to drizzle out of Henry's mouth. 

Burt noticed Henry's suit was already unbuttoned, showing off purple bite marks that were probably left by Charles. Burt decided to lean down and cover them up with his own markings, Henry gripped onto the back of Burt as he continues to yelp from every new bite formed on his body.

What they didn't know is someone else was present in the room, above them was a vent area. Charles has seen everything from start till right now, He was supposed to check if the room was clear but someone entered unexpectedly. Making it impossible, not only that but the room is completely quiet, only filled with pants and moans causing it to be difficult for him to move an inch or else it'll make too much sound in these metal vents.

He can't help but feel his face heat up, looking down he had the perfect angle to see Henry's fucked up face. Eyes completely rolled back while drool continues to make its way out of his mouth, He was surprised to have such relationship with another Toppat Member and what surprised him the most is that the other person had the same headsets he had.

Burt decided to sit up, unbuckling Henry's pants as he throws it somewhere in the room. He knew it was going to hurt but he knew the boss could handle it, so Burt went on a sitting position with his back pressed onto the pillows once more and he positioned Henry right on top of his dick until he gently pushes him down. Henry's mind was going blank it hurt so much but it felt so good, all he could do was moan loudly as he tries to take in Burt's size.

Charles face felt too hot, he knew he shouldn't be here. He thought of ways on how he can leave this situation without making too much noise...

But what he didn't realize is he was dumb enough to put his weight on the vent gate, knowing it can't support him much longer it decided to give out. Completely dropping him on the bed in front of the two Toppat members that were currently having their moment.

Both of them focused their attention at the sudden weigh on the other side of the bed, having opposite reactions to his sudden visit. Henry was completely embarrassed, despite the fact he did it before with Charles it was still surprising he entered the scene all of a sudden with someone else inside him. While Burt slightly smirked, Charles also didn't know what to do and the most embarrassing part is he has a hard-on by just staring at two other people having sex.

"I-i I can l-leave li-ike I can j-just pretend.. we.. d-didn-"

"Just join in, You don't need to pretend like you didn't just see Henry give a blowjob just a few minutes ago."

Burt's answer was straightforward, completely shocking both Henry and Charles. Henry felt like he could pass out from embarrassment right now the alcohol he took was not strong enough to distract him from the reality happening around him. The next thing he knew Burt was shifting both of them in a laying position, practically exposing his ass in front of the other Pilot. Like last time Henry got lost in his train of thought to the point he only realized now there's one more entering his small hole.

and with one push he cried out very loud, having to take in two at the same time. He felt so many tears pour out of his eyes he couldn't handle it anymore it was just so much it was spreading him to an extent. His eyes completely rolled back as he clutches onto Burt's uniform tightly.

Both felt guilty for the unexpected take in Henry had to endure so they both decided to let him finally adjust to the sizes. The time his crying started to tone down they took that as a hint to move slowly, after while his whines turned into moans. All of them still practically half-dressed with only unbuttoned clothes to let some air out.

The rhythm continued slowly until both suddenly started thrusting in faster and deeper, squeezing more sounds out of Henry. His mind was going blank, his breathing becoming shallow, even though Charles can't see his face he knows he must be feeling fucked up at the moment. Henry couldn't control his voice anymore, screaming both Burt's and Charles' names.

After a few more fast thrusts they decided to cum inside him, his stomach felt like there was knot forming inside. Both pulled out, and when Henry thought it was done he was flipped until he was face to face with Charles, before he could ask they decided to enter him once more. even though there was still white fluid oozing out of his ass.

Henry felt so pleasured but extremely embarrassed, Charles was looking directly at him and he couldn't help but flash a smirk at the Leader. more tears streamed down Henry's eyes as he tried to cover his face with his hands, but was sadly pulled away when Burt grabbed both his wrists as Charles holds Henry in place by the waist so that they can continue abusing his asshole.

Henry's head felt so empty, it was clouded with so much pleasure. The only thing that filled the room was the moaning and panting of the three while the skin slapping continued to get intense until eventually the three of them came once more, Practically creampie-ing the Toppat Leader.

Henry was exhausted but the two other's weren't. Henry knew it was going to be a long....long... night...

\---------------------------

Henry woke up with still only a small amount of light entering the room, as he sat up he realized he had both Burt and Charles hugging his waist with one hand each.

"These stupid bastards... even slept with their headsets on...."

Henry felt his face heat up once more as he cups his face with both his hands realizing last night was not a dream, he wanted to scream but both of them were still asleep. Oh god, his legs were completely sore and it still felt like there was still some cum inside his ass. He swears to God he's gonna smack both their heads once they wake up from their so-called happy slumber.

His head hurts, Henry was surprised he managed to take in both of these idiots without ripping apart for real. I guess it was his karma for trying to get Burt drunk but he didn't expect Karma to hurt this bad, especially his ass.

He wanted to leave but both the hands tighten their grip, making it impossible for him to get out of bed, he's so annoyed with these two at the moment but he'll bear with them for now. So he decided to lay back down clutching onto the blankets while the other two sleepily nuzzle against Henry.

" I swear to God I'm not gonna survive like this. "

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, these head canons are heavily inspired by the Instagram artist Dokki.doodlez if she wants these taken down I will not hesitate to take it down.


End file.
